You'll Be In My Heart
by Mrs.LoganHuntzberger
Summary: Bella had an awful high school experience. NO friends, bullied, but things got better. Her 21st Birthday was spent in Vegas with one of her best friends Morgan. What an eventful weekend. Waking up to a surprise is always fun! Right?
1. The Begining

**A/N Hey hey hey! What cracka lackan?! Well her beith my newestith storyith! "You'll Be In My Heart" please enjoy!**

**~~Disclaimer~~ don't own Twilight or any of it's amazing people! SM is the one you should thank! The song is not mine either! Beware of language in this story! You have been warned… {Mysterious music plays and my face ducks behind random thing.} I dedicate this to mybest friends…..Morgan, Katlynn, Harleigh, and Tom! Love you guys! (even if you don't read this!!!) **

"Bel-Uh!!!" called my over exited friend Morgan. She has reddish brownish hair and is short. She is in love with fashion. She is my best friend. I never had a friend in school so I am glad I have her and a few others.

Morgan and I are going to Vegas to celebrate my twenty-first birthday. she insists but I really don't want to go.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I called as I made my way down the spiral staircase that seemed to just go on and on and on forever.

Finally I made it to the bottom but managed to trip and fall, again, flat on my face.

"owww.." I complained.

"Bella! Are you okay?!" asked a frantic Morgan, I nodded but she didn't believe me, "No your not. Come on. Up up!" she demanded.

"We don't have time for this. I want to make it to my plane but I don't want her to kill herself. I hope she is okay." She mumbled. I laughed.

We got into our car after some bandaging and some complaining, on my behalf.

"Finally!" I called. "It's about fu-." I cut my self off. I saw a very very familiar Volvo in the airport parking lot. "no no no no no no no! NO!" I called.

"Bells? Whats up?" she asked concerned.

"It's uh it's nothing." I said.

"Whatever.." she said her signature catch phrase.

We walked in to the airport, me fidgeting very much, and Morgan looking at me curiously.

"Eep! I looooove this song!" she called. I groaned. Of all freaking times this stupid song! "Don't cha wish girlfriend was hot like me! Don't cha wish your girlfriend was Freeak like me! Don't cha. Don't cha." She sang.

"Morgan! Stop! People are staring!" I whined. "Morgan! Please-." I was cutoff by a sickly sweet voice I would remember any time anywhere. Edward Cullen The mastermind of my horrible years of school.

"Now now Swan. Don't want to be rude and disrupt this lovely ladies presence with your ugliness now do we?" he asked.

"Who the Hell are you?" asked Morgan.

"Edward Cullen." Uh-oh…that was all it took for Morgan to explode. I had told her everything. From the swirlies to the kick me signs to the frogs in the locker.

"Edward fucking Cullen!!" she screeched, "You're joking me! You-I-wha- I can't believe you have the decency to talk to Bella like that!!!! You are the one who is tainting our presence! Get. Out!"

Edward looked taken aback. He had never been told off before. Ha ha this was great. I need some pop-corn.

"Swan, you better watch your back. I don't think my brothers will go very nice on you if they find out you are here."

"Oh shut the fu-."I cut her off.

"Morgan please. Lookie here Cullen," I spat his name like it was poison, "You are a pompous jerk and I want to to know that your brothers are angels compared to you. They only went along with it because they didn't want to ruin their reps!" I spat.

"Oh yeah! And how do you know that Swan!?"

"They told me on graduation day." I said smugly. He looked taken aback. I had NEVER stood up to him and the fact that they asked for my forgiveness must have caught him a tiny bit off guard.

"Bells, lets go. I don't want to be near this asswipe. Plus we are drawing a crowd…" she whispered that last part in my ear I laughed.

We went through security and got on or plane to Las Vegas.

"Veva Las Vegas." I sang under my breath. I was really glad that we got first class and was seated by Morgan. I wouldn't have it any other way. Seeing as I just saw someone with bronze hair and green eyes on this flight. _Wait? What was that last part? Holy shiz! You have got to be SHIZING me!_

"Is he stalking me or something??" I mumbled.

"Who?" asked Morgan. Now very confused.

"Assward. He is on this flight to! Ugh!"

"Sorry!" she said.

As we descended I noticed that Assward was looking at me. He looked mad, sad, confused…….and is love? No no no. No I am being ridiculous. He could never love me.

./././././././././././././././././././.

"WOOOOOOO!" I called unbeknown that I was very loud and rude.

"Shh. Bella shh." Said my soon to be husband.

"noooo." I slurred. I grabbed onto his neck and kissed him. Wow I am going to have a major headache tomorrow.

"yes." He said smiling.

"But we are getting maaaried!" I said happily.

"I know." He sighed in contentment.

As we approached the chapel I was stumbling even more.

"Do you Bella Swan ta-."

I cut him off." I wouldn't be here if I didn't dur!" I said in a duh tone.

"Okay then. You may kiss the bride. Uhh!" said an annoying Elvis impersonator.

He leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

I through my drunken arms (even though I didn't know it at this time) around his neck and deepened the kiss.

././././././././././././././././././././.

"Uggggh." I groaned into the pillow.

I moved my left hand up to my forehead.

_What the hell? Is that what I think it is?? Oh shit!!! Shit shit shit shit!!!_

I looked at my left and on the ring finger. Sure enough, there was ring. A forks High class ring to! Ugh! I hope it's not mike Newton!

I pinched my self on the hand.

"Owww!!!!" I called.

"Bella?" asked a sickly sweet voice I would remember anywhere.

Oh crap! I would much rather have this be Mike Newton!!!

**~hey hey hey! I hope you enjoyed the first chapie of "You'll Be In My Heart!"**

**Oh yeah and I also dedicate this story to Phil Colins! (obviously! I mean he did after all come up with that amaing song! DUH!((the name of the story is the song he mad by the way or those who haven't heard it! The other is don't cha by thepussy cat dolls. That's the one Morgan sings))) Please please please review!**

**Kaytlynn~~~ LOTS OF LOVES!!!! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

_DUEDS!! WHAT IS UP?! Okay I really need you guys to go take the poll on my profile, because if you don't then, well I can't update my Love Hurts Like Being Shot in the Butt. Disclaimer~ I do not, and will not, own Twilight.~ Now beware this chapter has some content that may not be suitable for young eyes. I don't mean to say it has lemon parts just a little language…guy language… _

!#$%^&*)()(*&^%$#!

Edward P.O.V

As I opened my eyes, I smiled the biggest smile possible.

I had married Bella. I had married the love of my life.

I got up. _Boy am I glad I didn't have as much as Bella did to drink. _Just the thought of that made me sick to my stomach.

I got up to go take a shower. I turned on the water and got in. The warm water soothed my sore muscles. Thinking about what had caused that made me hard.

I shifted uncomfortably. I grabbed the shampoo. Nasty hotel room shampoo. Hmm surprising. This crap isn't nasty. It is Axe and them Pantene for the girls..

After I finished I grabbed a towel and got out of the shower. I tied the towel around my waist and right as I did I heard a loud moan, though muffled by pillows it was very clear.

"Owww…" Called my beautiful wife. Wife. I could get used to that.

"Bella?" I called.

I walked out of the room with only a towel on. She looked horrified. I noticed her looking at her ring.

"I will have to get you a different one because a Forks High class ring isn't well suited enough for our wed-."

"DON'T say that word! Me are not married and I hate you get out!" she said. That made my insides hurt, and twist with sadness and rage, Rage at myself for being a jerk at her for no reason except that I love her. Hey I am a guy! What can ya do?

"Bella. We are married and I will not get out." She looked even more angered, if that is possible.

"You know what fine! I will leave." She said. She grabbed all of her stuff. She started putting on her clothes. Oh what a shame..

"Bella," I tried to reason, "You can't leave. You must have a huge hang over. Plus I can't let you. We are marr-." I was cut off by a phone going of. Bella groaned. And now I see why. She couldn't find her phone and it had a very annoying ringtone. _My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard. And damn right, it's better than yours I can teach you, but I have to charge. My Milk-_

"What?" said an annoyed Bella to the phone. I heard a buzzing, meaning someone was talking.

"Yeah. I am fine. I am at the um." She paused looking at me for an answer. I just raised an eyebrow. I wasn't going to let her leave. "hang me check and see what hotel I am at…" She paused looking around. "Aha! I am at the Angle inn. Please come pick me up…Yes yes put it in your friggin GPS. Okay. See you in a few. Buh-Bye. Love ya!" Crap.

"Okay. Lets make a deal Bella. You give me a chance and then we can give this a shot." I begged. Edward Cullen never begs.

"Nope." She said popping the 'p'.

I sighed. She wasn't going to give me a chance. Who am I kidding? I tormented her for years and years.

A horn came from somewhere outside. "That's for me. Bye." She looked happy.

She ran out of the room.

"Oh god. What have I done?!" I asked an alarm clock. "ANSWER ME!" ugh. How pathetic. I am talking to inanimate object now.

_Wait. Loke over there. To your left. NO! The _other _left! Smart one.._

I looked to the "other" left. And you'll never guess what I saw.

!#$%^&*)()(*&^%$#!

Bella P.O.V.

Ugh! He is so infuriating! I can't believe he would think I would marry him. Before I left I threw off my ring and I think he didn't see it.

Morgan and I were driving. I had told her everything. Luckily she always has asprin in her car for things like this. My hangover was almost gone.

"Ha ha ha! This is…ha great…ha ha ha!" Morgan couldn't stop laughing. It was so bad we had to switch seats.

"Shut. Up." I said. "I thought you were my friend." That shut her up quick.

"I still think it is great! You married Edward Cullen! AAAAAAAAHAHAHA!"

I sighed.

My phone went off. I grabbed it before that annoying song came on. I really need to change that; Stupid Morgan made me put it as a ringtone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello honey." Said none other than Edward Cullen.

"How in the hell did you get my phone number?!" I screamed into the phone.

"You left your business card in the hotel suite." Said the dumb smart ass. Wow oxy-moron much.

"You-You JACKASS!"

And with that I hung up my phone.

"Was that who I think it was Bellsie?"

"Shut. It." I said to my overly annoying person I call a friend.

!#$%^&*)()(*&^%$#!

Edward P.O.V

She hung up on me. My _loving_ wife hung up on me!

What am I to do?

I looked at her card. She is in Seattle University. Hmm that's nice. She lives in dorm room 108 on the third floor and works at the Local coffee shop called Black Rose. Hmm I will have to visit that place see if the coffee is good.

I decided to call my sister, Alice.

"Hello?" asked my perky sister.

'Hey Alice. It's me. I need……advice…girl advice.." crap here it comes.

"WHAT!? WHY DO YOU NEED GIRL ADVICE?!" she yelled into the phone.

"Alice shh! Just please help me.

"Okay. What do you need?"

"Okay well you see. I came up to Vegas yesterday. And I uh sort of well kind of well…married…Bella. Bella Swan.." I said.

"Oh nuh-uh! Your crush Is back? Ha ha ha ha. Wait! You married her! Why?!

"Well sorry.."

"He married who?" asked my Brother Emmett.

"Bella Swan." Said Alice to him.

"WHAT?!" his booming laughter filled the air. Even if he was a few hundred miles away I could still see him on the ground laughing.

"Okay you know what. Bye." I said to the phone. I hung up. I should have never called her.

My phone went off. I ignored it. It went off again. This happened ten more times till I just decided to turn it off.

Nighttime eventually came. I wanted to see Bella again but I couldn't. she was probably marring someone else. Ahh. So tired…

Wait what is that. I reached behind my butt and found a ring. A Forks High class ring.

I sighed. She probably hates me…

I closed my eyes and eventually sleep over took me.

!#$%^&*)()(*&^%$#!

_**Hey Hey Hey! What's up homies?! **_

_**Okay. So tell me…how was it? And don't worry! Bella and Edwardie Boy will be nicer to each other soon enough. Just be patient. **_

_**Okay! Buh-bye! Lots of Loves! Sorry ifthere is mistakes. my computer is wacked somtimes. I try to fix them all!**_

_**~~KaytLYnn~~**_


	3. Coffee

_I'm not even going to make excuses for myself. I'll tell the truth. I've been awful busy, and I suck…obviously. _

_Disclamer_I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Stop looking at me like that piggeh! (any of you seen pewdiepie? Or Cr1itkal?) Yeah, yeah, aww yeah._

_BELLA __

Ugh. What an awful weekend. I freaking married Edward freaking Cullen. What the hell-o kitty is wrong with me? I mean really. I hate him! Right?

_IF you hate him why were you so sad when he was a bastard to you. Why were you secretly happy when you married him?_

"i was drunk!" I thought back to myself.

_SUUURE you were DRUUUNK, but we both know (well you know…I mean I know) that you were happy._

I refused to believe it.

I looked around me, and saw the coffee shop. The white and black scheme made me happy. Two of the four walls were white, the other two black. The bean bags were white, the carpet white, the tabled black, and the colour was red, from the red rugs, red candles, and red roses on the tables. I loved this place. If you looked back into the office you saw a library, and comfortable seating, and if you looked up, you saw a gorgeous chandelier. I know, fancy for a coffee shop, but it really wasn't. It was perfect for me.

"Hem hem" this noise cleared my thoughts away, and i was professional Bella again.

"OH! Hello Ma'am! I'm sorry. What can I help you with?"

"I want a Carmel macchiato please. With a triple shot of expresso" said the women with all pink on her. Not to mention her freaky cat broche.

"Comin' right up!"

I served the lady (bitch) her coffee and she left. Slow again. I turned around to read my book, and sighed.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to order" said an annoying familiar voice. I turned around slowy, creepily. "Hello dear" said that voice.

"Edweird"

"Give me a chai with no coffee please, wifey"

I made Edwards chai and handed it to him "You can leave now you know"

"But I don't wanna"

We bickered back and forth until the bell above the door rang, alerting me to another customer.

"LOOK, Edward, if your not going to leave, go in that corner. Sit on the bean bacg or something." I shooed him to the corner. "What can I help you with?"

"Can you tell me where a sexy mofo lives? I'd like one please. OH and get me a strawberry frapachino. Assjuice" said a red head.

"Well you're in the presence of one…..Asshole" I said back. We had a sort of stare down, and then started laughing. I turned around and made the drink. "Is that all you want Sally?"

"Yeah, that's all thanks. How are you?" she questioned, "And who is that sexy beast in the corner there?" she whispered as she came behind the counter. I let her do that, she is my best friend ever after all.

"That's Edward Cullen. My-"

"HUSBAND" he piped in.

Sally turned to me with wide eyes and gaped "WHA! Huh?"

"Well I was going to say classmate but whatever. It's the sad truth. For now." I said back.

I explained how this all happened to her, and how I was planning on getting the divorce settled in less than two months. Hopefully. If he cooperated.

"I just can't believe I wasn't there. Bitch" she cried.

"Jerk" I said back.

_Well there you have it. A long awaited update. I'm sorry. I'd like to say it won't happen again, but being a part of a basketball team (summer and school year) and debate, and FCCLA, and everything gets to me. _

_Love . :D_


End file.
